Whats a Turk to do?
by evenstarfictionfan
Summary: Well here is my first Fan Fic , so anyways, what can I say? It's about the Turks. Reno&Elena. Yeah my title and summary suck, but hey I tried. So, please read and review. Well here it is.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all this is my first fan fic so be nice. Please? Well I might as well start of with my favourite pairing in FFVII, Reno and Elena. Sorry if the characters (Tseng, Scarlet) act ooc I've yet to fully understand his personality. Yes the title is cheesy Never been good at these things.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: No I don't own the FFVII characters; if I did I would be rich and not writing this. So the characters belong to Square Enix.

Background info, this takes place a couple of years after Advent Children.

**

* * *

****Chapter One**

The petite, blond was typically in her office finishing of the paper work for her last assignment, with her thoughts else where, when Tseng appeared at her door. Elena, surprised by his sudden appearance blinked. Tseng looked pointedly at the _just_ completed paper work. Elena jumped to her feet, "Sorry, Sir I was just about to give it to you". Tseng merely nodded and took the paper work and left.

Elena rolled her eyes, wondering how she could have ever had a crush on him. Having finished for the day she left the office. On her way out she passed her annoying red-headed superior. Reno was busily flirting with their secretary, when Scarlet appeared and called to Elena, "Someone's in a hurry". Elena frowned, "What?" she said. Scarlet grinned and drawled "If I remember right, which I do, you would be luck to leave this place before 9 pm". Elena shrugged and said "I guess times change".

Elena kept walking. Scarlet however was not finished, smirked and said "In a rush to see your _boyfriend_ are we?" "I-I don't know what your talking about" stammered Elena (who was blushing). Elena cursed mentally and thought "Damnit, where does she get her gossip from we only met yesterday night".

Still smirking Scarlet said "Really, so _Dilan_ was your imaginary drinking friend and dance partner?" seeing Elena's look of shocked surprise said "You get great gossip when you have a bar tender for a friend". Elena sighed, resigned, not surprised.

Reno who had been uncharacteristically silent during this exchange reminded them of his presence gave his trademark smirk and said, "Lena's got a boy friend?" Elena gave Reno the scowl which seemed to be reserved for him, replied "We only met yesterday if everyone MUST now, so he is NOT my boyfriend".

"Ooo, so Dilan does exist?" Reno teased. Elena let out a frustrated sigh wondering how much the secretary would miss her mug of coffee if she (Elena, not secretary) was to hurl the porcelain cup and contents at Reno (preferably his head).

"Yes" Elena snapped, "Not that it's any of your business". "Now, now Lena mustn't lose our temper" Reno mocked. Still smirking "Us Turks need to look out for each other? Right." Elena merely glared at him and stalked of to the elevators.

Scarlet laughed and gave Reno a conspirative look "One hundred gil for the time and place she's meeting him". Reno looked slightly impressed "Howed ya know all that?" he asked. Scarlet simply smirked replying "Bar tenders hear more than they tell" "so you want to know the details or what?" Possibilities raced through Reno's head, "Hell yeah" he said wickedly.

* * *

A/N Well this is where I'll leave it I know it's rather short but, neah. Please review, as I said this is my first fan fic, so please be nice. Don't get me wrong I don't mind constructive criticism, but please don't be nasty :'-( 


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: T mainly 'cos of Reno's foul mouth.

Disclaimer: Didn't own the FFVII characters in previous chapter (well except for maybe Dilan) so I obviously don't own them now. The characters still belong to Square Enix.

Well here is the next chapter, I think it will be longer than the first, though I personally think the first one was better… well anyways enjoy (I hope).

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Reno sauntered up to Moon Shadow's Tavern. He immediately saw, his blond co-worker laughing with a man whom Reno presumed was Dilan. Reno had thought of many pranks (some of which included, itching powder, a teaser or a hidden zapping thing which he had no idea of what it was called) to play when realised that just by showing up, he would completely humiliate Elena, which in his standards was good enough.

Then he decided he would celebrate the occasion by giving Elena a small "surprise". With a wicked grin he loped up to where Elena was sitting. As he closed in on the table, (Elena had her back towards the entrance and Reno, as she would have been giving Reno Death glares by now), he took in Dilan's chestnut hair, and grey eyes disliking him at once, though why Reno disliked him he didn't know. "Well, well isn't this a surprise?" he said.

Elena whipped around so fast Reno wouldn't have been surprised if she put a jack in the box to shame. Elena took one look at his sparkling blue eyes, and knew mischief would soon be at hand (as mischief seemed to be welded and super glued to Reno, not that he seemed to mind). She was right; as Reno lobbed the water bomb he had hidden behind his back, and hit Elena on the side of her face. It was a good thing for Reno that looks couldn't kill, as he would be less then a puddle of goop at that moment.

Elena was furious (and dripping), wondering how he had found her in the first place. "What are you doing here?" she demanded (the water was now turning into steam) Elena was silently vowing to get Reno back ASAP. "Well I thought that I would try a new place to have a drink, saw you here, so I thought I'd say hi." Reno said slyly.

"Well good bye" Elena spat. A sudden thought hit Elena "Out of all the bars and taverns in Midgar, you come to the one I am in for my date; I don't think it's a coincidence, in fact I know it isn't a coincidence." "So maybe Scarlet told me where to find you, what of it?" he challenged.

Dilan who had been silent till this point said quietly "I think you should leave, as you are upsetting Elena" "Yeah, Reno scram" Elena smirked.

Dilan looked at Reno, "So this is the infamous Turk, Elena has mentioned that you are a dick, but she didn't mention how much of an understatement this was". Elena and Reno looked surprised by this speech. Elena's surprise turned to admiration, as not many people could talk back to Reno, and get away with it. Reno looked annoyed as this man clearly knew who he was, and yet dared to Turk.

Reno was disgruntled to see the Elena's admiration, for Dilan. Dilan surprised him by getting up, "Let's go Lena" he said, Elena nodded in agreement, standing also. Reno grinning slyly followed them outside.

Elena let out an annoyed sigh "Haven't you got some drinking to do?" she asked pointedly. "Nah, didn't like the atmosphere" He suddenly lunged at Dilan, who side stepped while grabbing one of Reno's ankles, resulting in Reno to literally fall head over heels in the alley.

"Lets go" Dilan murmured to a shocked Elena (whose face by this point was completely dry). "Shit" Reno swore as they drove away in Dilan's car. Reno picked himself up off the ground, he decided that he didn't like Elena's new _boyfriend_ on bit. Reno then re-entered the tavern and drunk steadily till he got kicked out when it closed, trying to figure out the emotion he felt when he saw Elena laughing with Dilan.

-------

Elena looked at Dilan with surprise "Where did you learn how to do that?" Dilan sighed, "I was trained as a soldier when I was young" as all he said "And you're old now are you?" Elena teased. Dilan flashed her, a dazzling smile "well younger anyway, but I'd rather not talk about". "Sure" after a few minutes Elena couldn't contain curiosity any more, "so, where are we going?" he gave her a teasing smile "you'll see when we get there"

-------

_Next day at work_

When Elena entered the office that day she was practically glowing, she ignored the questioning raised eye-brow, she received from Rude, as well as the smug knowing look on Scarlets face. As she went towards her office, she nearly yelped, as she found herself being unceremoniously dragged into the staff common room.

Elena looked wildly at her captor to see, red spiky hair and a long pony tail. She tried to slap him, only to have her other hand caught. Reno then pushed her back against the wall, so she was facing him. "What were you thinking?" he snarled "going out with someone you know nothing about to Gods knows where, without telling anyone"

Elena surprised by his evident anger struggled vainly to free herself, "Where we went is none of your business, and for your information I did tell someone where I was"

"who?" Reno demanded

"Tifa if you must know" Elena snarled

"Strife's girlfriend?"

"Yes, I would have told Rude but I was afraid he would tell _you _if you'd called him". Reno quickly hid his hurt look, as he let go of her "what about me?" he asked her reply made his gut plummet "you're the last person in existence I would have told" "I'm a big girl Reno, believe it or not, I can look after myself" with that she stormed out of room, slamming the door behind her, so hard the windows shook, oblivious to the agonized look on Reno's face.

* * *

Review please, I thought I would add a little hmmm… _drama_ into this chappie. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Here's the next chapter. Thank you to my reviewers, they give a girl the motivation to keep writing.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Still don't own the FFVII. They still belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Later that day Elena went to talk to Reno, something was off between them as Reno had not teased, nor annoyed her at all that day, but had been merely polite when they had met in the corridors. Though she would never, ever, ever tell him so, she had _slightly_ missed his teasing, and didn't like the feeling of the barriers between them. She found him in his office he flinched when he saw her "Reno can I talk to you on the roof" she asked timidly "please?" Reno looked up and saw that she was upset, and nodded. If things had been right between them, Reno would have been teasing her for asking to talk to him _alone_, and she would have yelled at him to grow up.

When they reached the roof Reno opened his mouth to say something. Elena put her hand on her mouth to say something, Reno's eyes widened, though Elena didn't notice as she was to busy examining the cracks on the roof. "I'll go first, I'm sorry for what I said this morning. I was still annoyed at you for gate crashing my date. I was so happy last night, I was going to tell you about it, but then you lost it at me, I-I thought I had disappointed you".

He moved her hand and smiled crookedly at her, "you wanted to impress me?" She said "No!" as she swatted him lightly on the head, "I know that my track record with men isn't the best, I thought if I found someone who was decent and could protect themselves you wouldn't need to worry about me, "she smiled sweetly at him "'cos I know you 'n' Rude worry about me all the time".

"Don't flatter yourself" Reno said smirking at her cockily. Elena sighed relieved, with his trademark smirk back in place she that things were right between them

He raised his eyebrows, "Did you know he could trip me head over heels?" Elena's smile disappeared, and was replaced by a puzzled frown, "No he said he knew basic self defence".

Reno waggled his eyebrows "We-ell _I'm_ no expert, after all what would a Turk know about self defence (Elena rolled her eyes), but I _think _what he did was slightly above _basic _self defence". "Yeah, I guess, so we friends again? I'll make you coffee?" Elena questioned. Reno pretended to think "Yeah, I guess, if only for the coffee". Elena rolled her eyes.

Looking sideways at Elena, Reno asked "Hey Lena?" "Yes Reno?" "Do you like Dilan? 'Cos if you don't I'd _love_ to see what my EMR does to his hair" "No" she said with a glare (though she did secretly wonder what would happen to, Dilan's super strait, chestnut brown shoulder length hair (usually in a pony tail) if it did happen to cross paths with Reno's EMR).

"Aw, please" he begged "I won't use, _very_ high voltage, just enough to make his hair stand on end, and maybe fry his brains" "Nada" she replied, "You're no fun" Reno pouted. "Reno, one of requirements for being my boyfriend is to be alive".

Fine then, if you're that picky" said the still pouting Reno. "After you milady" Reno mocked as they reached the elevator. Elena laughed as she shook her head.

They went back to the office; Elena put the promised cup of coffee onto his desk. "Thanks babe" Elena shot him an exasperated, look, its "E.L.E.N.A" she grumbled, but she hid her sly smirk as she left his office, her brown eyes dancing with mischief. Reno smirking at the retreating blond, took the first mouthful of his coffee. He gagged and spat the coffee back in the cup, looked up, and saw Elena waving to him cheekily from outside his office window. He shook his head and muttered "I should've wondered why she made me coffee", as he realized that Elena had salt instead of sugar, as well as adding the hot sauce which had been sitting there since the previous stuff dinner (which had been Christmas). Then smirked as he thought "_I hope Lena isn't hungry, 'cos I made her fruit salad disappear ... into my __formally__ empty stomach._"

Elena having done her paper work decided it was time for lunch. Going to the provided fridge, she looked for her fruit salad. She frowned, as it wasn't where she had left it, cursing the stuff for re-arranging the fridge, she suddenly realized that it wasn't anywhere in sight. She had a pretty good idea that she wasn't going to find her salad in the fridge.

"RENO! What did you do with my lunch?!" her yell echoing through the corridors. "You, call Lena?" he asked innocently as he walked towards the common room. "_Yep, things were back to normal_" he thought. Near by Rude and Tseng shook their heads sharing the same thought as Reno.

_-------_

_Meanwhile__ somewhere in the slums of Midgar_

In an narrow alleyway, Dilan impatiently checked his watch, 3:29 precisely. One minute later, his mobile phone rang. There was no caller ID, Dilan answered at once "Hello Sir, Sir yes Sir, Reporting Sir. We have placed the Turks office under surveillance, we now know the location of LOCUSTA, all we need now is to have the security access, our hacks are relentlessly working on Shinra's computer system, however it seems that we under estimated the systems security. No Sir, Shinra has no idea that we are trying to access their computer system. No Sir, Elena would not willingly or knowingly betray the Turks, though she has the ability to hack the system. Yes, will begin with plan beta, positive sir, Red was far easier to overpower than thought. Yes sir… Sir? Please leave Elena un-harmed, of course not Sir my loyalties lie with you." Dilan hear the dial tone and hang up. Dilan sighed, he hoped he wouldn't need to hurt Elena he liked her... a lot, however if she got in his way, his goal then…….

* * *

A/N Ooo, the plot thickens, and yes I had to leave it there. HA, HA, you all probably thought I would make them get together in this chapter didn't you? Well not yet peoples, but it will happen soon, I promise. I put the gags in to lighten up the chapter, just to show things are back to normal! I think you can guess who "Red", as I tried to make it obvious. 

Thanks goes to Ancient History class for the idea of LOCUSTA. If you want to guess or try to find out what I have in mind for LOCUSTA, here are some hints:

Locusta was a women in ancient Rome

Won't tell you what she did as this give away to much

The LOCUSTA in my Fan Fic is NOT a person

Well that's all the hints for the moment, till the next chapter, bye.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I think I like this chapter, as writing it was heaps of fun (ah memories, can't live without 'em!), and who is the mysterious Dilan? What is LOCUSTA? Who is this "Sir" that Dilan spoke to in the previous chapter? I originally planned to only give Dilan a small part, but decided to increase it slightly; he will still be a minor character, though he will have an important role to play. Told you I'd get the next chapter up later today :)

Note: Not many, (if any at all) of the questions will be answered, if they are you have to read to find out ;) So go ahead and read.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: No I still don't own the FFVII, I didn't own them before and I don't own them now. They still (unfortunately) belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Saturday Turks day off_

Tifa, Elena and Dilan were bringing Marlene to her friends Birthday Party (Cloud was doing an unexpected delivery). When they reached the house, they were greeted by the sight (and sound) of about twenty five yelling and screaming kids, who were playing in the backyard, ranging from five years olds to ten year olds. Dilan winced wondering what he had gotten himself into when Reno and Rude appeared. "Thought we'd help you keep the l'tle tykes out of trouble" Reno said grinning; Rude nodded and said "Tsengs smart, he said he wanted to live to see Sunday."

Reno took in Dilan's presence and scowled. Rude however nodded in Dilan's direction, and said "If you hurt her, I promise you that I will break every bone in your body" then walked away to "talk" to Tifa, who was giving the present to the Birthday boys mother.

Dilan looked at Elena slightly alarmed "Laney…" Elena smiled and said, "Don't worry Rude's only looking out for me, Tseng and Rude are like older brothers to me." Dilan didn't, look very comforted.

Reno piped in helpfully "Don't worry I'll try to make sure that Rude will keep away from your vital organs" Dilan looked at Reno suspiciously, Reno continued, "if only for the reason that I want to fry them myself". It was Dilan's turn to scowl. Elena gave Reno the death glare, which seemed to be reserved for him.

Grinning the Red head strolled towards the children, and said six of the worst words you can say to any kid (especially those who have had sugar), "Hey kids, betcha can't catch me" (Ha, I bet you counted the words, or went back to count them). Reno instantly had 25 kids chasing him (Marlene was shouting "Get Uncle Reno!").

What Reno thought was a good idea, turned out to be a very bad idea, bad with a capital B, as kids are very determined. After dodging around for what felt like half an hour (which was actually five minutes), a frustrated six year boy said "argh, I know", and kicked Reno in the shin. "Shi-ugar, Honey, Ice, Tea" Reno improvised as he rubbed his shin (he had a bad feeling it would bruise, and was grateful that his uniform would hide the bruise). Another boy took the opportunity to start a game of tootsies, starting off by stamping (trust me the kid maybe less than two thirds your size, but they can pack a punch) on Reno's foot. "Ow, ow, ow" Reno yelped as he hoped around on his remaining good foot.

Reno saw Elena laughing so hard she was holding her sides, which pleased him for some reason. He wasn't so happy to see that Rude, Tifa, and all the other parents were also laughing hard. Elena turned to look at Dilan who wasn't laughing; he looked astonished at the reaction Reno had received from everyone.

Elena had a pang of misgiving, sure she liked Dilan because he was a gentleman, but she had hoped, underneath he would have some sort of humorous side. If Reno's performance hadn't been able bring out Dilan's sense of humor, she began to wonder if Dilan had one. Her musings were interrupted when Reno yelled pointing in her direction, "Hey kids, go get the blond lady." As, the children charged towards her, Elena looked around wildly, hoping to see any blond being male or female, however all blonds seemed to be in anywhere but Midgar.

Elena, braced herself, and cringed in anticipation of being pummeled, was surprised when she found twenty-six pairs of arms or fifty-two arms (Marlene had joined in) around her. She opened her eyes in surprise, Reno, Rude, Dilan, and the other parents looked surprised as well. Tifa however looked smug and satisfied, "I always told you, that you had a gift with kids".

Elena still stunned stammered "Wha-What". A small five year old (lets call him Caleb), who was blond haired and blue eyed said, "We won't hurt you pretty-lady", the other kids nodded in agreement. Dilan thought he would try to help by pulling Caleb away from Elena, he however was socked in right eye by the boy, "let me go you meanie" Caleb said.

Reno snickered, Elena, Tifa and Rude hid their smiles. Calebs' parent's stammered apologies, and the other parents pretended nothing had happened. The apologies stopped the angry look Dilan had been shooting their son. Dilan gave a polite though rather icy smile, saying "kids will be kids". His reaction further worried Elena as he did not seem to take being embarrassed well. She wondered what Reno would have said in Dilan's place, she shook herself mentally "_why should I care Reno would say if he got punched in the eye fiver year old kid?_"

Elena decided to, lighten the atmosphere which was rapidly falling, (and pay Reno back for trying to sick the kids on her), said sweetly, "hey kids" she smiled sweetly at, Reno who visibly gulped. "Go tackle 'Uncle Reno'". "Yeah, lets get him" the kids bawled. Reno "Fu-chsia" valiantly said. Reno shot her look which said '_You are going to pay for this'_. Elena gave him an impish grin.

Reno was now running as if his life depended on it, as twenty-six kids chased him. Reno suddenly found himself falling, as one of the children closest to him launched and attached themselves to his long legs. Before he could recover himself, he found himself under a pile of twenty children, the other six which include Marlene, poked

Unmercifully on his sides, wherever they could. No matter how much Reno tried to free himself, he could barley move so he was at the children's mercy. Reno suddenly saw flashes as his _"friends"_ took pictures. Yuffie who had just arrived (to surprise Tifa and Marlene) smiled evilly, and ran, towards Reno.

Reno looked relieved to see the ninja (for perhaps first time in his life), thinking that Yuffie was going to help him. Reno thought later he should have known better. Reno felt a tugging at his shoes, "Nice shoes" Yuffie said perkily, "they're not materia, but I think I'll steal them anyway" she said grinning evilly. "Nooooo!" Reno wailed as he guessed what was to come. "Hey, Marlene did you know that Reno is ticklish on his feet?" Yuffie said slyly. Marlene however, didn't want to get anywhere near Reno's feet without gloves so she borrowed Tifa's. Tifa sighed thinking that she would probably need a new pair of gloves.

_-------_

_Meanwhile_

Dilan and Elena had gone to the front yard. "Hey Laney?" "Yeah?". Dilan took a deep breath, "it's not that I don't like because, I really do, it's just that I've some major issues happening in my life, at the moment, I can't tell you about them, but I'm afraid that if we keep dating, you'll get hurt. I-I don't want, to do this but, I just don't want you to get hurt because of me".

Elena waited for the feeling of her heart breaking. It didn't come, which surprised her, she wondered how to tell him that she agree, but for different reasons. "Dilan, I honestly think even if the issues weren't in your life, things still wouldn't have worked out between us. I'm sorry, but I think I was more in love with the idea of you, than the actual Dilan, and I think if you think about it you were more in love with the idea of me being a Turk then Elena."

Dilan was silent moment as he thought, about what she said. "Your, right Lena, don't get me wrong I like you a friend, a good one but no more" Elena nodded in agreement. "Friends?" she said, "Friends" he said firmly. He gave her a smile which pulled heart strings, and said "well Lena, I've got a life to make a bang of, so if you wouldn't mind me taking my leave…" Elena smiled and shook her head "get going friend". As he left he kissed her fingers.

After he left Elena sighed sadly, sure she wasn't crushed but she would miss his chivalry, he reminded her of a knight in shining armor, from a fairy, tale. A small voice in her head said "that's exactly why it wouldn't have worked; life's not a fairy tale" for once she listened to that voice (which she ignored 99 of the time), and re-entered the party in time to see Reno's feet being mercilessly tickled by Marlene. This considerably cheered her up. She giggled as she walked over to Rude, hearing Reno's anguished tickle tortured moans.

Rude looked at her concerned she smiled re-assuringly, "I'll be fine" he nodded seeing the truth in her eyes, and words. Elena seemed to ponder something "so should we help him?" she asked indicating to Reno. "We should… maybe later" he replied.

* * *

A/N Aw, I had to break Elena and Dilan up, but he'll be back. For bad or good? That's the question. You probably want to know why I brought Yuffie in, well I thought that she would be the most likely character to steal something, even if its only shoes. 

I based most of these incidents (involving Reno being bashed by kids) on personal experiences, seriously the six year old gave me a bruise on my shin :'(. As for being sat on/piled on it may be hilarious, but it don't hurt much unless they try to sit on your head, or fall on you. Luckily the latter haven't happened to me (yet ). However I have been, both sat on and piled on, hilarious to watch as, I yelled at my friend to help me, one of the mums finally took pity on me, and managed to get the kids of me. True story. By the way, it wasn't me who got socked in the eye by a kid, just someone I know (she got a black eye) which is also a true story. One thing that didn't happen was the shoe part. My chapters seem to be getting longer don't they?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Nothing to say, except read on, and Oh yeah! My chapters' growth spurt has stopped.

Rating: T for language

Disclaimer: Don't know why I would own the FFVII characters now if I didn't own them previously. Nah, they still belong to square.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_Monday morning_

Rude who was driving, (Elena refused to be in any car driven by Reno), Reno and Elena were driving to the bar to catch, Eloise Greep, a woman who could provide vital information if correctly "persuaded".

Reno and Elena were arguing as they were late. "I'm telling you Lena, I left my security card at home on my coffee table" Reno whined, "Then, how was that we turn your apartment upside down, if that's possible as, as its so messy, return to the office, find it 'lo and behold' on your office table?".

Reno looked away unable to answer, and muttered "I guess I accidentally left it at the office". Elena shrugged puzzled, if Reno was lousy at remembering things, but had been till today, good with his security car. Elena didn't like the dejected look on his face (Tseng had given Reno an earful about the incident); she gave him a teasing smile "if the Eloise has already left, you still owe me a drink", meaning things like this happen, don't worry about it.

Reno perked up visibly, "Ok, deal". They reached the bar which Eloise was usually found. Rude asked "Where is she? Reno didn't you say that she was always here at 10 am on the dot" Reno looked sheepish "did say 10 am? Now I think about I think it was 10 pm, oops" Elena glared and grumbled "so we drove one and a half ours for nothing? Great!" she swatted Reno on the head in annoyance. "Ow!" Rude sighed, none of them wanted to Midgar and back again "we could just wait here" he suggested. Neither Reno nor Elena looked happy about this but nodded, resigned.

"Come on Lena, let's go get some coffee, cakes aaand cookies!" Reno wheedled. Elena wanted to stretch her legs anyway "Fine, let the company pay for it, though". Rude grunted his agreement, and Reno had look which said "well duh?!"

Reno and Elena began walking to the nearest coffee shop. "So how are things between you and Dilan?" Reno asked casually, "We decided that we would be 'just friends', why?" Elena asked "ah, no reason" Reno said innocently.

On the way they passed a garden filled with pretty flowers, Reno quickly stole a white lily "for you Laney" he said with a charming smile. "Reno, you shouldn't have done that" Elena said. Reno's smile widened, when he saw that she was blushing, and trying not to look pleased. "Aw Lena, I picked it, just for you". Elena smiled shyly and took the lily, before she could say anything, an old man carrying a thick gardening book, stormed up to them angrily and said to Reno, "You stole one of my favourite lily's give her back!"

Reno turned frowning, trademark smirk back in place "Well gramps first of all, no I won't give you the flower back, 'cos I already gave it away. Secondly, even if I hadn't given it to Lena, I wouldn't give it back, I mean, you must have at least fifty other identical lilies, so one less won't make a difference, and thirdly, the lilies a 'she?', cumon how can you tell?". 'Gramps' who had been rapidly turning red, now by passed into a deep purple.

Reno looked impressed, "do you grow radishes too? '''Cos, ya know that they would look faded compared to the colour you've turned". As it was impossible for the "Grampus's'" to deepen any more, a vein was now almost visibly, throbbing in the old mans head. Elena looked alarmed, as was guessed the old mans chances of having either an apoplectic fit, or heart attack had sky rocketed. "Here, Mr" as she handed him the flower. He snatched the lily from her and threw it on the ground, then began to whack Reno with the gardening book he was carrying.

Reno quickly retrieved the flower, as he said "Argh, geroff me, you old geezer". After whacking Reno one last time, the old man went back into his house. Reno turned to Elena with a flourishing bow "here you go miss". Elena giggled; Reno could be sweet at times.

Elena suddenly grabbed Reno by the ear, and kissed him once on the cheek, then on the side of the mouth. Reno looked stunned as the palest pink tinge touched his cheeks, asked "what were they for?" Elena smiled impishly, "one was for giving me the flower, the other was for protecting the flower, and getting whacked by crazy old man, so that you _could_ give it to me". Reno said nothing, "what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Elena teased. "Nope you do" Reno said.

Before Elena could fully process what Reno said, Reno had pulled her into a kiss. The kiss started off slow and sweet but Reno soon was kissing her more passionately and desperately. Fire was sizzling through her senses. Elena was stunned as she had no clue that Reno had felt this way about her. Her head was reeling when suddenly found herself kissing him back, with the same passion. Reno was surprised, but encouraged by this. The kiss ended when the surfaced for air, before Elena could say anything, Reno said solemnly "You don't know how happy I was when I saw you had gotten over your crush on Tseng, but then you kept going out with arseholes, and it killed me to see you getting hurt. I know this may be sudden to you but, trust me I've liked you for ages. You don't have to say anything now, but-" Reno stopped as she kissed him on the lips "Does that answer your question?" she asked smirking.

He smirked "yeah, I guess it does". His smirk softened into a tender smile as he lifted her chin Elena's eyes closed- ring, ring, Reno's phone rang, Reno cursed as he answered the phone. Caller ID showed Rude, "What's taking you so long? Are you stopping to see a movie or something?" "Sorry buddy, got attacked by a crazy old geezer" Reno apologised. Rude snorted "fine whatever, the food and coffee had better be good." Reno smirked as he hung up "well we better complete our mission 'cos I'm hungry". Elena rolled her eyes some things would never change.

_--------_

_10 pm in the Car_

"There she is" Elena hissed, as a brunette who could have been a supermodel entered the bar. "C'mon lets go get our 'friend' and give her Shinra's hospitality" Reno said smirking. The Turks went into the bar, they had no way of knowing that they were being watched.

--------

On a roof top one, of Dilan's colleges, fingered the weapon he was carrying. "Time to test LOCUSTA" he murmured as he waited for the target, to leave the building. "Sir" had told him to test LOCUSTA on Red.

--------

When the Turks left the bar, Eloise was handcuffed wand was walking before Reno, followed by Elena the Rude. The soldier carefully took aim at Reno. "Shit!" Reno cursed, as tripped on the uneven paving knocking over Eloise "Fuck!" she said as she fell.

**BANG!**

The gun shot echoed through the street… then there was silence.

* * *

A/N What now? I decided to leave it at this cliffie, who got shot? 'Cause I assure you that some one will get a taste of LOCUSTA, which isn't a good thing. Anyone who guesses, right about _who_ was shot gets a cookie. Please feel free to review, in fact please do so (gives Bambi eyes). Oh, yeah and a lily for **pangpond**, as she's reviewed every chapter I have written so far, why a lily you ask? 'Cause I felt like it. I think it will be a few days before I update (I have been trying to update daily, so far so good) as I want to see who you think got shot, and no it's not a vote, as I have already written half the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Well here's the next chapter, I meant to have it written, and up by Thursday 6th September, but I had to do assignments (GROAN!), and still have more, double groan. So sorry it took me so long to post this, as unfortunately assignments come first, sigh. Anyway not sure about this chapter as it's more informative than anything else.

Rating: T for language and slight violence

Disclaimer: No I don't own the FFVII characters now if I did this fan fic would not exist. Characters belonging to Square.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

They all froze as they heard the gun shot. Reno immediately checked to make sure their "guest" was alive (he assumed her that was being shot at, so as to keep her mouth shut). Eloise was on the road cursing loudly, Reno smirked "missed". "… Reno?" Rude practically whispered.

"What?" Reno asked turning around. All the colour left his face as he saw the scene that greeted him. Nothing in his worst nightmare, cold have prepared him for what he saw. Rude was holding Elena, to stop her from falling to the ground, as the top left side of Elenas' shirt, and jacket turned crimson. "Elena" Reno yelled "say something".

"…Ouch, Reno you don't…cough… need to yell, my hearing's fine" Elena complained, her eyes seemed to meet something past Reno's shoulder, she screamed in fear. Rude looked up, and Reno whipped around and was bewildered to see… absolutely nothing. He turned back to Elena, who was losing consciousness, Reno could see it in her eyes "No Laney, stay with me baby" he said panicked. As Elena lost the fight for consciousness, Reno swore with every curse word he knew, (which was a fair few), Renos' knowledge would have impressed Rude with his colourful language, if the situation hadn't been so serious.

-------

The shooter spoke in to a mobile "No Sir, Red got lucky, hit the blond Turk by accident, Yes Sir, LOCUSTA will be still effective, more so as blonde has a smaller body mass then Red. Should I inform Dilan Sir?"

-------

By the time Elena had reached the hospital, she was screaming, while unconscious. Reno and Rude waited for the doctors, report, all they knew was that the object which had shot Elena had missed the top of her hear by three inches. The Turks were worried, as the doctors had no idea what she had been shot with. Reno was furious; Elena couldn't die, not now, not for a long, long time. Reno suddenly saw that Rude was gaping at something and was shocked to see Rufus coming towards them; Tseng was at Rufus's side. "Reno, Rude, what happened?" Tseng asked.

"Well" Reno said "we fucking caught your stupid informant, then Elena got fucking shot" Reno yelled "What does it look like?" A doctor cleared his throat "Mr. President, I know you are an expert in weaponry, perhaps you can tell us what Turk Elena was hit with, as none of us has seen anything like this." Rufus gave a curt nod. "What is the wound like?"

The doctor answered "It is like she was shot by a bullet. However, there was no trace the bullet, we found some sort synthetic skin, it was broken. We think that it could have been the projectile." Rufus' eyes widened in shock he said sharply "What is Elena's condition?" The doctor looked surprised by the sudden question, before answering, "its like she's in a coma, yet she seems petrified, though her heart rate, is only sightly above average" "I see" Rufus said. "Could I please speak to my staff alone for a moment please?" "Offcourse Mr. President" the doctor left closing the door behind him.

Tseng look at Rufus, "You know what weapon was used on Elena" Tseng said flatly. It wasn't a question. Rufus sighed "Yes, I helped to develop it, years ago". Pale Reno said nothing, as he waited for Rufus to explain. Rufus leaned against the wall "During the war on the Wutai we developed a new weapon. It was meant to neutralise and slowly destroy the enemy".

"WHAT THE FU…" Reno bellowed jumping up, "slowly destroy?" Rufus frowned "Sit down Reno, as I was saying, we developed a weapon, that would destroy the enemy. This weapon was unique as, un-like most of the other weapons, it slowly destroyed the person's body, as well as demolishing their mental state. We called the weapon LOCUSTA, which is be used as ammunition for guns". Rufus shook his head "Locusta, induces the victim into a coma. The toxins then, slowly slows down the heart-rat, till the hear stops. While, doing this the poisons also causes the person to remember their worst memories, continuously, it can also cause hallucinations of what the person fears. It takes thirty days for LOCUSTA to finish its course."

Reno looked faintly green "Great! Laney's going to die in around thirty days, seeing as you" he pointed to Rufus "didn't whip out your phone and call for the antidote." Rufus said "you're not entirely right, there is an antidote" The Reno and Rude looked hopeful, Tseng said "not entirely right".

Rufus grimaced "there is an antidote I have it with me however, the victims suffered from the side effect of memory loss sometimes temporary, sometimes, and permanent". Reno blanched "So Laney might forget about us?! Oh fantastic" Reno snarled sarcastically. Tseng looked enquiringly "why did you have the antidote on you Rufus?" Rufus said "thirty minutes before Elena was shot, our security team found that, Reno apparently went to archives on Sunday night and _borrowed_ LOCUSTA". Tseng, Reno and Rude looked surprised.

"You kept LOCUSTA in archives?" this came from Tseng. Rufus looked faintly embarrassed "the best place to hide something is in plain sight" he said defensively. "We have archives?" Reno asked blankly. Rufus sighed "I knew it we had a security breach when it said Reno was a work on Sunday". Rude chuckled, despite the situation "yes it's hard enough to get Reno in on time during the week let alone, Reno at work on Sunday." Reno looked smug for second "I told Laney that I left me security card at home."

Reno frowned, "hey, if you have the antidote, why didn't you give it to Lena?" Rufus looked uncomfortable "I wanted you three to decide when to give her the antidote, after you knew what the side effects were. We tried to overcome the side effects however; we are no closer now, than when we first started." The three Turks nodded in unison.

Tseng voiced the question which they had been thinking "When will she Elena wake up?" Rufus thought "hmm… tomorrow morning". "Well give her the antidote already!" Reno said. The entered the hospital room, and watched as Rufus administered the antidote. "She needs her rest", Rufus said. "I'll stay a little longer" Reno said. Tseng nodded, as he and the others left the room. "Don't worry Laney, you'll be fine" Reno whispered.

-------

Elena woke up confused, wondering where she was, the last thing she remembered was Reno dragging Eloise from the bar. She suddenly realised that the red head in question was slumped over her bed sleeping, he looked so adorable. Elena smiled, as she stroked Reno's hair. She thought about their last mission, Reno giving her a lily, got bashed by an old man, Reno kissing her, getting Eloise from the bar, Reno and Eloise falling… Elena frowned she couldn't remember anything after that except a pain, above her heart. Elena winced the pain was still there. Though she didn't want to wake him she needed, answers. She poked him "Reno", he woke instantly.

"You say me name did ya Lena?" he asked hopefully, she looked at him puzzled, before she could say "offcourse I did, who else would have? We're the only ones in the room, idiot." Reno furiously jumped up and ranted "Don't worry Laney, I'll get you to remember us the Turks, even if I have ta repeat every conversation we ever had" Elena was astounded, having no idea what he was talking about, as Reno paused for a breath, Elena quickly said "Reno what the hell are you talking about?"

Reno looked surprised and pleased "You remember me?" he said in delight. Elena looked even more confused "offcourse, why wouldn't I remember? I just can't remember what happened after you and Eloise fell… except pain… What happened?" Before Reno could answer, Rude came in "You alright Laney?" he asked anxiously. Rude looked relieved as she mutely nodded, and said "now, you two better tell me what happened after Reno fell, unless you want me to kick your arses."

Reno and Rude looked at each other pleased, no doubt about it, Elena's memory was still with her, and she seemed well on the road to recovery. They then told her what happened the previous night, including all that Rufus said. She looked worried after, when they finished. "What's wrong Lena? You didn't lose you memory" Reno asked. Elena replied "I know but Rufus didn't say how much of LOCUSTA was missing or, why someone would want to steal it in the first place" Reno and Rude looked at each other, realising she right.

* * *

A/N Well, now you know what LOCUSTA is. I think that most if the next chapter will based on Dilan, and finding out the identity (well the name anyway) of "Sir". You're probably wondering why I didn't make Elena lose her memory, because that would heave been well predictable, I try to keep you on your toes. That's also why that my chapters vary do dramatically, so please tell me how you like my "writing style". Like it, dislike it, or couldn't care less. 

Sorry if this chapter sucked, as the Muses have abandoned me (sighs), and have probably found a better writer to inspire. Ah well, I guess I can't hog 'em for ever. Though hopefully they will pay me another visit. Also A Great Guesserer Award and a cookie go to Kd Zeal for correctly guessing that Elena was the one who got shot. Oh and thanks and a cookies, to whoever added me to Welcome to ShinRa Inc. Sin City! as a c2, I'm flattered to have been added to the community.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hiya, I think that all of this chapter will be finding out about Dilan, his past and how he ended up fighting the Turks, as well as finding out who "Sir" is. Once again an informative chapter. I tried my best with this chapter, as I'm only a beginner at writing I wasn't sure how to write about Dilans' past. If Kd Zeal is reading this, it would be appreciated if they could tell me how they guessed that it was Elena who got shot.

Rating: T for language

Disclaimer: This is getting annoying, as the FFVII characters still, and most likely always will belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Midgar__12:03 am_

Dilan tossed in bed as his memories plagued his dreams. Two boys were running around a back yard, one was about ten the other looked two years older. The younger of the two looked at his cousin with his grey eyes, "Victor what are we going to do today?" His cousin tossed his cropped golden hair, "I know let's go watch the soldiers train" he said cat green eyes dancing with enthusiasm.

"Brilliant!" Dilan said grey eyes dancing, as he nodded his chestnut coloured hair. Victor smiled as he led the way tho the soldiers training camp, when he grew up he would be a heart breaker, when girls took in his golden blond hair, green eyes, and smiling mouth.

Victor and Dilan, raced through the woods, and watched in fascination as they watched the soldiers training, routine. "When I'm old enough, I want to become a soldier" Victor said decidedly.

"Me too" Dilan replied as he nodded in agreement. "Why?" Victor asked surprised, as his cousin hated to see anything get hurt, "because it would be cool to learn how to fight, and we could work on the same team" Dilan replied beaming ,"and I wouldn't hurt any thing unless I had to, 'cos soldiers are there to protect people not hurt them".

Victor said nothing, he knew better than his younger cousin, but didn't want to shatter Dilan's illusions. Victor decided to try to break it to his best friend gently "Dil-" he began, Dilan suddenly frowned as thought out loud, "what if Uncle Ross finds out?" the brunet asked looking scared.

"We'll think of something when time comes" Victor replied trying not to look scared. Everyone knew Uncle Ross hated soldiers, as they had killed his family when he was five, no one knew why though, Victor always assumed they had done something wrong.

Both children were afraid of Uncle Ross, and both hated him. He would sometimes, starve them and savagely beat them for no apparent reason, and other times he would be as if it never happened as he gave them chocolates. It was later thought that Ross was psychologically disturbed and unbalanced after he saw his family murdered.

Unfortunately he was all the family the hay left, after Aunt Rose had died five years back. Things had been, slightly better when she had lived as they were fed at least three times a day, though she did not know that Ross beat them, when ever she saw their bruises she would say "naughty boys, always getting into fights" scoldingly, they knew she only teasing them. Aunt Rose didn't believe them when they told her that it was Ross who gave them the bruises.

The memory changed, Dilan looked three and a half years older, and was trying to stop his Uncle from whipping an already bloodied Victor. Ross had literally flipped out when he found out that his blond nephew wanted to leave home to become a soldier, suddenly the door burst open and revealed two soldiers pointing their weapons ay Uncle Ross.

The skinnier of the two said, "Mr Wacord stop that at once. It has been brought to our attention that you have not been adequately caring for the children, so we are taking them off you hands".

Ross looked up crazed, he took one look at the soldiers and all sanity he had left disappeared, "NEVER!" he screamed as he grabbed a kitchen knife and charged at the soldiers. BANG! The more muscular soldiers' gun was smoking. Ross collapsed on the floor never to move again.

"Great, you just 'ad to kill him, didn't cha Felix? Don't gemme wrong, you did the right thing, but what'll we do with the kids?" the skinny one complained. Felix sighed "I'm sure that we'll find a relative to take them in Roy". Roy shook his head "neighbour who reported that, they heard screaming said, he was the only relative the had alive".

"Oops" Felix winced as he continued, "well maybe Green Eyes might join out ranks, he looks old enough to".

"True 'e looks like he as the guts to join, didn't scream when you shot 'is uncle. Green eyes didn't beg for mercy neither during 'is uncles beatings, just yelled, and that flogging didn't look to shabby" Roy said than asked "wha' about Brownie?" as he indicated to Dilan.

Victor was getting seriously annoyed as the soldiers spoke as if he and Dilan weren't there. "Maybe you should ask 'Green eyes' if he would like to join, as he does. 'Green eyes' name is Victor, and Victor won't join without Dilan, who you called 'Brownie' as he is now, thanks to yee, my responsibility" Victor blurted before Felix could reply.

"Ooo, _Green eyes_ 'as bite" Roy said surprised. The soldiers looked at each other, and nodded in agreement. Felix spoke "You do have guts Green eyes. Alright so here's the deal, we're a little short of help at the moment, so we'll train, feed, clothe, and shelter you, AND little Brownie. All we want in return are your _services_ when you have finished training, deal?"

Victor and Dilan looked at each other, Dilan gave a small nod, "Deal" Victor said. He and Dilan both knew that they didn't have much choice, as 'Roy' had said they didn't have any family left, besides this was what the wanted.

"Well let's go then" Felix rambled. "Sure, the General won't mind?" Roy queried. Felix shook his head "he told us to look out for new recruits, besides Brownie isn't that young". Roy shrugged. They reached the camp in silence. "Well boys welcome to yur, new home" Roy grinned. The dream fades and changes.

"Well we passed our training, like always said we would" a handsome blond said, he looked twenty. Dilan replied "I never doubted you _Sir_". "Stop calling me that, we're equals remember?" Victor growled. Dilan shook his head "You earned it". "Fine" snapped Victor "If you must call me 'Sir' only do so when we're on a job".

"Sure cus' will do" Dilan replied then added, "How's Carrrmen?" Victor blushed as he said "How the hell should I know?" Dilan smirked "Maybe 'cause she's your _girlfriend_". "Shut up, your just jealous" Victor fumed.

"Nah, you know I prefer blonds, where are we going? Isn't that where… oh I see well I better give you some privacy, with your girlfriend" Dilan was about to leave when Victor suddenly grabbed his arm. Dilan looked at Victor and was surprised to see that his friend was pale. "Wha…" Dilan asked as he followed his cousin's gaze and stopped.

A young woman in a crimson shirt and blue jeans, with black hair and dark blue eyes was passionately kissing, an ash blond man who was wearing a navy blue jacket and pants… a Turks uniform. The kiss ended as Carmen took in the surroundings she turned white when she saw, Victor and Dilan. "What going on" Victor asked quietly.

"Didn't you get my message?" Carmen asked nervously, "I left a message on your phone, saying that I was love with someone else". "The Turk?" Victor spat, Carmen nodded miserably.

The Turk smirked "names Bruce. Before any one could move a muscle, the Turk pulled out a gun and said "I think you should leave". Victor snarled "Not without Carmen", he than tackled Bruce, wresting the gun from his grip, "Say your prayers Turk" Victor snarled as he took aim at Bruce, a spilt second before he pulled the trigger, there was a crimson flash. Bang!

Victor looked in horror as Carmen's body jolted as the bullet hit her. Bruce paled, oh no, no, no, NO! He turned to face Victor, "You ignorant fool! You've as good as killed her!" Dilan looked puzzled "what do you mean; she was hit on right shoulder".

Bruce looked at him in disgust "those weren't ordinary bullets, they were a special type called LOCUSTA; they had some sort of toxin, in them. They're still fixing major side effects in antidote, at the moment death would be better than the antidote" Victor looked furious and yelled "you mean that we can't help her? What irresponsible idiot would use a poison with out an antidote?"

Bruce looked at Victor coldly "I follow my orders, no questions asked". With that he carried the unconscious Carmen away, not looking back.

Victor would have gone after them, but his phone rang, he answered and listened looking furious. Victor hung up and looked at his cousin "we have to get back to camp; the General has orders for us".

The scene is now replaced by the memory a Victor and Dilan standing in a graveyard, laying flowers before a tombstone which said 'Carmen Grace'. After Carmen died, Dilan had noticed that his friend wasn't the same; it was as if something had inside him died. Victor suddenly said grimly "I will make the Turks pay for what they took from me".

Dilan hastily swore to help him, than asked tentatively, "All the Turks?"

Victor thought for a moment "Yes, all the Turks will pay, especially those who are like _Bruce_ and take what doesn't belong to them. Even if takes years to make them die Carmen did"

Dilan, then drifted into a deeper sleep.

* * *

A/N Sigh. I hate making bad guys, I really do, but if there weren't any bad guys stories would be dull, so I try to make reasons for the reason for they got bad. I may not update in a while as all my inspiration has vanished, (bangs head on table… ow) so please be patient, I will update as soon as I can, without killing the story. A Tiger Lilly to carrietheninja as she has taken the time to go back and review every chapter, pangpond gets a brownie for continuing to review every chapter. 

Yes, Victor is "Sir" whom Dilan spoke to on the mobile. Next chapter will be Relena based


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I thinkies that this chapter will not be informative, but Relena. I'll try not to make too sappy.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Do not own any characters now, and never will. They are belonging to Square Enix. To person who makes us keep writing disclaimers, Bite Me! As this is officially a pain in the butt. Oh yeah, nor do I own "Here we go round the Mulberry Bush", "London Bridge is falling Down" and "It's a small world" no idea who they belong to, but not moi (Thank the Gods).

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Elena was discharged and back at work by Friday, it turned out that fortunately only one shot of LOCUSTA was stolen, as that was all that had been kept in archives.

The office had been rather quiet without the, chatty blond. All the other staff had, had to endure twice the number of pranks played by Reno, one including Reno super gluing all the mugs that were in the building to the table (let's just say coffee vendors profits sky rocketed), as well as Reno using a noise maker that sounded like a dying crow when he deemed the place too quiet.

Tseng sighed as he entered the elevator. Thanks to Renos' excessive pranks everyone was at their wits end, as the elevator doors closed Tseng froze as the elevator was filled with some one singing "_Here we go round the mulberry bush the mulberry bush the mulberry bush. Here we go round the mulberry bush early in the morning_" Tseng sighed frustration.

Reno had wired children's songs into the elevator. As there were many floors in the building by the end of the first day of Elena's absence, many of the staff hated the songs "Here we go round the Mulberry Bush", "London Bridge is falling Down" and "It's a small world" with a vengeance, some even used the stairs rather than be tortured by the annoying songs. So when Elena returned to work it was a relief for everyone, Rude, Tseng, and Rufus included, as it was a sign that the office could return to its 'normal' chaotic state.

-------

_After work__ about 10 pm_

Elena was at home when she heard a knock at the door. She was surprised to see Reno at the door holding a bunch of flowers and donuts. "What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

Reno feigned hurt "Can't I visit my favourite blond Turk without there being a reason?" Elena shook her head "Possible but not likely, so what's the real reason you're here?" Reno smirked, then looked serious "I wanted to make sure you were feeling okay". Elena blushed slightly as she let him in her immaculate apartment; she was touched that he seemed so worried.

"What were you watching" Reno asked indicating to the TV. "Nothing much" she replied. "Hey, I know there's a horror movie on in about five minutes, do you wanna watch it?" Reno asked, as soon the words left his mouth he could have kicked himself, as he remembered what Rufus told him about LOCUSTA.

Elena hadn't told anyone about what she hallucinated, or remembered. Elena tensed, as she put the flowers in a vase with water then, gave a tight smile "…sure why not".

Reno quickly said "or we could play Scrabble" noticing the game on a cupboard shelf. Elena said firmly "No let's watch the movie". Reno sighed there was no changing Elena's mind once it was made up. Reno placed the donuts on Elenas' coffee table.

As they set down, Reno scooted, left and snuggled against Elena, putting his head on her right shoulder, Elena blushed looking surprised, "What?" she asked. "I'm scared of horror movies" Reno said mischievously.

Elena highly doubted this, as she new Reno loved horror films, but as Reno was making her feel warm and fuzzy, she let it go. Elena also felt her skin tingling, where Reno was leaning on her.

They got started on the donuts, about half way though the movie Elena snagged the last donut. "Aw, gimme the last donut…please?" Reno sitting up pleaded

"No"

"Please Laney?"

"Nada" Elena said looking determinedly at the screen, as she knew that Reno was giving her his puppy dog face, Elena was a sucker for Reno's puppy dog face.

"Lannney" Reno whispered, she looked at him side ways, then away again, unfortunately not before she saw his face "_Damn, he knows I can't resist the puppy dog face_". "Here" she grumbled as she handed him the dessert "take the stupid donut".

Instead of taking the donut from her he tore half off "halves" he said smiling sweetly to the surprised Elena. She smiled, and cuddled against him, Reno then slipped his left arm over her shoulders. They watched the rest of the movie in silence, surprisingly Elena didn't feel scared at all during the movie.

After the movie finished Reno said quietly "well Lena I betta be going" no response "Lena" still no response. Reno looked to his left and smiled tenderly, Elena was sleeping peacefully. She had somehow stretched out on the couch, and was using his chest as a pillow. How she could fall asleep during a horror movie was a mystery to Reno.

Reno tried to leave, without waking her up, Elena however had somehow caught hold of his clothes, and clung to his shirt, and jacket. He decided he might as well get comfortable, as he stretched out his legs and used the coffee table as a foot stool. As he put his other arm around Elena, Reno decided to wait a few minutes before waking her up.

------

The next morning Elena woke up feeling surprisingly warm. She felt a pressure on her shoulders, waist and head, doing her best to look up, she saw a mass of red hair, she smiled as she remembered that Reno had payed her a visit. She carefully extracted herself from his arms, so as not to wake him.

By the time she finished making them coffee Reno was awake, and pulling out a cigarette, Elena narrowed her gaze in his direction "Light that vile thing in here, and I'll make you swallow it" Elena said calmly. Reno took one look at her and decided his smoke could wait; besides she had made coffee. Reno took a sip and smirked "Hey Lena, this coffee is _way_ better then the one you made at the office"

Elena smiled at him impishly "I didn't have any hot sauce, I got some Wasabi though, want some?" Reno shook his head as he finished his coffee.

Reno looked casually sideways at Elena, then snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Using his other hand, he put his long fingers under her chin brown eyes and mako blue eyes met. Reno looked down at her seriously "don't ever scare me like that again; I thought I'd lost you when you got shot".

Elena had never thought that her playboy colleague even possessed a serious side (besides missions, Reno treated those seriously), even though Scarlet was a notorious gossip, 98 of scarlets gossip was actually correct. Elena smiled at him softly "I'll try not to" she promised.

"You'd better, 'cause if you'd died I'd have to find your sorry arse in the life stream and would have had to drag it back here again" Reno growled. Elena wrapped her arms around Renos' neck and whispered in his ear "you wouldn't have found me there". Reno looked alarmed "Why the hell not?"

Elena smiled sweetly and said "because I wouldn't have died, why would I go to the life stream when, I have to make sure a certain red head Turk stays out of trouble". Reno smiled tenderly at her words and lowered his face towards hers- Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! They jumped apart in surprise. Reno groaned in annoyance as Elena pulled out her mobile phone.

"Hi, meet you? When? What now? But- okay, fine, it had better be 'really important' as you claim, okay I'll meet you there in about fifteen minutes, okay see you then, bye" Elena said sounding worried as she hung up.

Reno raised his eyebrows "who was that" he queried.

"Dilan" Elena replied "He said he need to talk to me urgently, so he told me to meet him at 'Moon Shadow's Tavern' as soon as I could, so I told him I'd be there in fifteen minutes. Damn! Phone battery died, oh well".

Reno felt twinge of jealousy, after Dilan was Elena's ex. Elena seemed to sense his worry. She smiled as she out her arms around his neck, and stood on her toes to kiss his lips, she then murmured "Don't worry, you make me feel warmer on the inside then he ever did"

Reno felt relieved though tried not to show it, as he put his crossed arms around her middle and head on her shoulder. Reno then smiled slyly "Well, I've nothing to do today, and your apartment s much nicer than mine, so can I stay here?" Elena snorted she remembered the rubbish dump he had for an apartment. She grumbled "Fine, just make sure I have my apartment is recognisable when I get back"

"Sure thing babe" he said smiling at her gently "See you lata Laney". Elena nodded and smiled as she left.

Reno still smiling flung himself on Elenas' couch and switched on the TV.

Elena entered Moon Shadow's Tavern which seemed totally empty (the barkeep was snoring with his head on the counter). She saw Dilan and made her way over to him "Hey what up? You had me worried".

Dilan stood up and looked at her sorrowfully "I'm really sorry Lena". Before Elena could ask what he was sorry for, she felt him backhand her on the side of her head, sending her flying. Before she could recover Dilan whipped out a tranquiliser gun and shot her with it.

As she struggled to remain conscious she thought "_He is FAST! There is no __way __a normal soldier can strike that fast. Oh, gods he must have been a __first__ class soldier_" her last thought before her was her promise to Reno about trying not worrying him. "_Sorry Reno_" she thought as black engulfed her world

* * *

A/N I think that this fan fic will be over in two or three chapters. I'm _thinking_ (stress on thinking) of writing another fan fic, though it probably won't happen. Anyway much appreciated if someone could tell me the name of Rufus' father is called President Shinra Right? Elena's older sister's name is Katrina isn't it? 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I'm sorry if my story flow sucks, and for any typo's. For some reason my Muses only visit me late at night when I'm in no mood to type. Like I said on profile, this was meant to be my only fan fic, however the Muses have other ideas, and are leading me on another two possibly three journeys. I'm the type of person who finishes what they start, I will complete this story before uploading any more. I really should be doing an assignment but this is more interesting. Having waffled on enough on with the chapter.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Do not own any characters, or anything affiliated to FFVII all those things belong to Square-Enix. I do however own original characters, such as Dilan, Victor, Carmen, Bruce, unfortunalty the soldier who shot Elena, and Julius (you'll never guess who Julius is).

* * *

**Chapter 9**

About two hours had passed since Elena had left. Reno re-entered Elena's apartment carrying a 'present' he had found, he couldn't wait to see Elena's face when he gave it to her. As Reno collapsed on the couch, he suddenly felt his phone vibrate (all the Turks had their phones on vibrate), and was surprised to see that Tseng was calling, especially as it was Saturday. Reno thought it must be important "Yo, 'sup Tseng?"

_Phone conversation _(sorry if this isn't the best, but I've only done one sided conversations up till this point)

Tseng: "Do you know where Elena is? We can't reach her mobile".

Reno: "Yeah, she left her apartment 'bout two hours back". Even though he knew Elena was over her crush on Tseng, didn't stop the pang of jealousy Reno briefly felt, as he heard Tseng's question.

Tseng: "Damn! Why isn't she answering her mobile?"

Reno: "Battery died, why boss? You need her to do paperwork?"

Tseng, cursing: "Damn! Damn! Damn! Out of all the times for her battery to die, it of-course has to die when Elena is in danger!"

Reno (still carrying Elena's present) jumped to his feet: "WHAT?! Laney's in danger AGAIN?!"

Tseng sounding tired: "Don't shout Reno. We're our way to find you; I'll explain everything once we meet up. Where are you?"

Reno: "I'm at Lena's apartment. When you say 'we' you mean you and, Rude right?"

Tseng smiled dryly (not that Reno could see): "Almost right Reno, Rufus is also with us."

Reno shocked: "What the Fu- Rufus? Why!?" Reno heard Rufus cold voice answer "The only person who has the right to put Elena, or any of the Turks for that matter in danger is myself, and perhaps Tseng. So naturally I wanted to put whoever is endangering Elena in place."

Reno: "Well that's thoughtful" he said sarcastically.

Tseng said thoughtfully: "Did you say you were at Elena's apartment? Why are you there?"

Reno suddenly remembered the companies 'no dating co-workers' policy and stuttered: "Well… er… um… you see I wanted to make sure she hadn't collapsed, or anything after she was released from hospital"

Tseng, sounding suspicious: "Hmmm… that was considerate of you, well we'll be at Elena's apartment soon, so _stay put _that is an order." Tseng ends the call.

Reno sighs as he outs his phone away, and thought that at least Elena was with Dilan, as Dilan could help Elena if the need arose. Reno didn't need to wait long for Rufus Tseng, and Rude to show.

"So bosses, who do need me to tear limb from limb, to make sure Laney's safe?" Reno demanded. Tseng sighed and shoved a file which showed a golden blond haired, first class soldier with green cat eyes, which would have had most women drooling. The name on the file read Victor Lantern.

Tseng said "Victor is a first class soldier who hates, Turks for an unknown reason. I'm afraid that he will try to get Elena if he finds out she survived LOCUSTA. We need to find her immediately and keep her in a secure place. As soon as she returns we will find a temporary accommodation for her."

Reno who was reading the file paled suddenly when he read 'known relatives'. He looked up and said in a strangled voice "Have any of you read this file?" Tseng nodded while the other two shook their heads.

Rude grunted "no time". While Rufus looked haughty and said stiffly "I expected Tseng to tell me the important details." Reno still pale threw the file at Rude who caught it, with ease. Reno said shakily "Read known relatives".

Rude read with a frown and said "I'm sure that there are plenty of Dilan's in the military, you don't know if Elena's ex's last name is 'Ramrod' Reno".

Tseng and Rufus frowned confused, as neither had met, or even hear about Dilan. Rude noticing their confusion said "Dilan is one of Elena's most current boyfriends. They recently decided to be 'just friends'. Elena told me something about him training as a soldier."

Tseng paled as he retrieved another file and, quickly tossed it to Reno, who reflexively caught it. Tseng than asked a little pleadingly "please don't tell me that's him" as he indicated to the file.

Reno looked at the file which read Dilan Ramrod, which showed another first class soldier. His handsome face smiled at the camera, as it captured his chestnut brown hair and grey eyes. Rude paled as he looked over Reno's soldier and replied "It's him Tseng".

Tseng cursed "We need to tell Elena and keep her away from him". Reno still white said mumbled "Too late she went to see him about two hours back". They took in Reno's statement. All knew they were too late to warn Elena about Dilan.

Tseng rubbed his head feeling dizzy "I need to sit down" as he collapsed onto Elena's poor couch, than added "We need to find Elena". "No shit" Reno said annoyed.

Rufus then frowned as pointed to the gift Reno had gotten for Elena "What is that?" he asked. Reno looked annoyed "Last time I checked it was a-".

Tseng suddenly tensed and leapt to his feet "Does anyone else smell that?" he asked sharply. Reno, Rude Rufus also tensed and sniffed, all three smelled the faint odor of gas. Reno tried to get up, but they all were feeling the affects of the knock out gas.

Tseng murmured "How'd they know we were here?" as he sunk to the floor. Reno grumbled "well if ya came in the Rufus' car it would be pretty obvious, as there aren't many who can afford one of those" Tseng look at Rufus "we told you using your car would be obvious."

Rufus however had already succumbed to the knock out gas. Rude was next followed by Tseng. "… need a plan… save Lena" was Reno's last thought, as he curled around Elena's present and his world turned black.

* * *

A/N Lantern? Ramrod? Wtf? Blame the dictionary I couldn't think of any names so I used a word from the first page I flicked to. I ended up with Lantern, and I took pity on Dilan and flicked again after I landed on Pansy. Nothing on Elena in this chapter, don't kill me… wait you can't otherwise you'll never find out what happened to Elena (sighs wit relief). 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N This is the final chapter, I think it will be long in my standards. I told you I'd update by Thursday.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything that's not mine. Namely the FFVII characters or anything affiliated with Square.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Reno woke up to find himself in a cell of some kind. As he uncurled Reno suddenly realized that the 'cell' was more like a dungeon, further more he, Rude, Tseng and Rufus were literally manacled to the wall. The manacles had about one meter of chain on them each. Reno realized he was about 80 metres away from Rufus, while Rude and Tseng were parallel to them. The cell was made from stone and was a square about150x150.

Reno noticed that Rude and Tseng were already conscious, and Rufus was showing signs of waking. Reno opened his mouth Tseng shook his head, indicating that they should not let their captors know that they were conscious. Reno nodded.

Reno then saw Rude indicate his head, and followed the direction of the nod. In a cell less than a quarter the size of theirs was Elena. She like them was manacled; however she was chained to the floor. Elena appeared to be unconscious; at least that's what Reno hoped. Reno took in her appearance, as she was facing them; she had big bruise n the right side of her head, Reno's throat constricted at the site of that. He felt a rush of relief saw her body tense as she opened her eyes.

Reno noticed that Rufus was now conscious as well. Elena look surprised and shocked as she took in their appearance, but gave them a small smile. Reno suddenly realized he still had Elena's present on his lap.

They all tensed as a voice said "we know you're all awake so, you may as well say good bye to each other. Seeing as this is the last time you'll see each other alive". A man with golden blond and two guards behind him hair came into sight. The men immediately recognized him from the file. Elena however had no clue who he was.

Victor went to Elena's cell, and bowed to her and said "milady, would you give me the pleasure of dinning with you tonight? I have a business proposition for you." Elena blushed slightly, Reno noticed this and growled. Elena nodded and said "okay" she silently thought it would be great way to find a way of escape.

Victor smiled charmingly "I am not stupid Elena; you will be escorted to the dinning quarters blind folded." He then turned and left the soldiers behind him. They heard a door close.

Elena sighed and grumbled "well so much for that plan. How did he know my name" she added to no one in particular.

Reno who was still, a little disgruntled at the dinner invitation said "ask Dilan as that's his cousin Victor".

Elena's jaw dropped. She then noticed Reno was holding something "What have you got their Reno?" Reno smiled and he moved his hands to reveal a black kitten, with white paws, and a crimson ribbon tied around its neck "for you Lena" he said roguishly and added referring to the kitten "they grabbed us together". He hoped Elena like his present. Reno was rewarded when he heard Elena's excited squeal.

Elena's excited chatter filled the dungeon "Awww, it's so cute! Thanks Reno, that was really, really sweet. Is it a boy or girl?" Reno laughed softly pleased with her obvious delight, "It's a boy" he answered.

Elena beamed at him "If I weren't bloody chained to the floor I'd kiss you" she told him. Reno looked at her his eyes twinkling mischievously, "I'll collect it when we get out of here". Rufus, Tseng and Rude had been watching the scene with amusement till this point, when Tseng frowned and said "Interoffice dating is against the rules".

Reno snorted and said "Like any of you could stop me dating Lena? I'd like to see you try. Its not like any one follows that rule any way". Tseng shook his head, as the last part was relatively true. Reno was the only person who could get away with insubordination.

Elena said brightly "I know I'll name him Julius." As she watched the kitten walk around on Reno's lap. She gave Reno a smile which made his heart speed up.

They heard a door open, and saw Victor he smiled and said "change of plans, Elena join our team a computer hacker and you will live". Elena spat "Never, you had me shot". Victor smile saddened "Dilan said you'd saw something like that, and the bullet was meant to hit the red head not you". Reno felt guilty, when he heard this.

Elena noticed the guilty look on Reno's face, and glared at Victor and snarled "Then you're lucky it hit me, judging by where it hit me it would have killed Reno". This made Reno smile slightly, he knew Elena telling him it wasn't his fault. Elena frowned and asked suddenly "where _is_ Dilan?"

"Right here" it was Dilan who replied, as he stood next to his cousin. He looked at the bruise on Elena's temple "You alright Lena? I'm sorry about the bruise… I'm sorry you got involved at all". Elena stared daggers at him, but was perplexed at the sincerity and concern in his voice and eyes.

Dilan looked at Victor chewed his lip and said "Vic, why not let them go. They have nothing to do with the past. Shouldn't you be satisfied with the revenge you got on the Turk Bruce?"

Victor looked livid and snapped "No… Soldier Ramrod, you are close to insubordination, do not question me decisions again! Understood?" Dilan barked "yes Sir! It will not happen again". As they left the dungeon Dilan shot Elena an apologetic look. The prisoners hear the door close.

Tseng frowned; he would have to look into what happened to the Turk Bruce, when they got back to head quarters. Before he could dwell on the situation, Elena caught his attention. The blond was squirming, as she seemed to try to reach something inside her black high heeled boots.

Elena finally got her boots off and reached in and removed the sole, as she triumphantly pulled out a set of lock picks. She put on her boots, and looked at the stunned faces of her colleagues, and smiled and said "I almost forgot about these, good thing I was wearing these boots". She made short work of the manacles and dungeon door locks.

Tseng looked impressed "Well done Elena, I didn't think you would put lock picks in your _shoes_" Elena beamed as she replied "Just using Initiative Sir". Elena went to over to their cell to let them out but got side tracked when she saw an iron ring on the floor. Elena opened the trap door and gasped. There were enough weapons and Materia here to equip at least a dozen soldiers. Elena released her co-workers once she recovered from her shock.

Elena quickly picked up Julius and cuddled him to her chest, who was wondering about the dungeon. Rufus and the Turks then began armouring up (an unspoken agreement had been reached that they would be bringing Victor down). Elena asked hesitantly "Could we try to bring Dilan back alive? He doesn't seem as bad as Victor". Rufus and Tseng looked at each other and nodded.

Reno then handed Elena a small back pack. He said "this should make carrying Julius easier and its out of your way". Elena thanked him, as she pocketed some Materia. She gently put the kitten in the back pack, making sure that the zip was partially open, so that Julius had a supply of fresh air.

Rude snapped the neck of the guard who had been left to guard then dungeon entrance. They left the dungeon in silence. It seemed that Victor had simply modified some sort of barrack as there was only one flight of stairs. The stairs led to a hallway with three rooms on each side, as well as a flight of stairs at the end

Tseng indicated for them to split up. Rude kept look out, while Rufus and Tseng took the right hand doors while Reno and Elena took the left. They had had holstered their guns, and all had withdrawn the army knives which had been found in the dungeon as they didn't want to alert anyone of their escape.

-------

_With Tseng__ and Rufus._

The first room had been empty, they then entered the second room to find three men playing poker. Before they had time to register the intruders, Tseng had slit their throats. The third room was empty as well. They waited with Rude in the hallway for Reno and Elena. Rude had killed a pair of soldiers, while waiting for his companions.

-------

_Elena and Reno_

The first room had contained three sleeping soldiers. It hadn't been difficult for Elena and Reno to dispatch them. The second room had two men. One was in the shower while the other was watching TV. Reno immediately headed into the bathroom, while Elena snapped the neck of the one watching TV. Even though she had been a Turk for a while Elena still didn't like to kill anyone, but knew they couldn't risk anyone barging in while they dealt with two first class soldiers. Reno exited the bathroom after slitting the man's throat.

-------

After making sure the third room was empty. Elena and Reno met up with the others. All of them put the knives away and, silently drew the guns they were carrying, and turned off the safety. They went up the stairs and found themselves of the roof. Dilan and Victor were both waiting for them, with their guns drawn and safety feature off. Victor shook his head "I'm impressed, you got out faster than I expected, not that it matters as we're going to kill you now anyway".

Victor aimed his gun Reno while, Dilan took aim at Rufus. Elena suddenly had brainwave of a bluff. She quickly moved forward. Victor immediately aimed at her. Elena boldly said "How Victor? Your gun's on safety feature".

Victor looked startled and instinctively checked his gun. Tseng calling Elena's bluff, pulled the trigger of his gun, which was aimed for Victor, and fired. Unfortunately for Tseng, a fraction of a second later, Dilan also called Elena's bluff

Dilan surprised the Turks by attempting to tackle his cousin out of the harm's way. He was partly successful, as the bullet missed Victor. Elena watched in shock as, the bullet buried itself into the side of Dilan's neck instead.

Victor howled as he jumped to his feet. He began shooting wildly, somehow managing to shoot Rude in the arm, and Elena on the right shoulder. "DAMN IT! Will you stop bloody having me shot?!" Elena yelled, majorly pissed, after her experience with Kadaj's gang, being shot was nothing. The Turks were now dodging the bullets Victor was firing, before Rufus calmly shot Victor in the head. Victor's slowly body crumpled to the ground.

Tseng said quietly "Let's go". They left in silence.

Two hours later Elena had had her injury patched up, and was now at home feeding Julius, when she heard a knock on her door. After the last few days Elena wasn't taking any chances. She clicked the gun off safety and opened the door. Reno was standing put side with a smirk on his face "Gonna shoot me Laney?" he asked as he saw her carrying the gun.

Elena smirked back, "haven't decided yet" as she clicked the safety back on. "Come on" she said as she stepped away from the door. Reno sauntered, into her kitchen, and leaned against the door way. Elena putting the gun away, asked "what are you doing here?"

Reno looked at her mischievously "This and that, mostly collecting unpaid debts". Reno loped over to Elena and backed her against the lounge room wall, placing his hands above her shoulders. Bringing his face close to hers, he said softly "Remember you owe me a kiss?"

Elena smiled impishly "So I do" and swiftly kissed him on the cheek, then ducked under his arms.

Reno glared "tease" he grumbled. Reno grabbed Elena and pulled her against him. He wrapped one of his arms tughtly around her waist, and whispered persuasively "surely my present deserves more than that" as he threaded his other hand through her hair at the back of her head. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck smiled sweetly and whispered "Maybe". Reno smiled softly, than felt her lips own his.

* * *

A/N So here ends my first fan fic (sobs). Hopefully I'll be back though. I think I'll end it there, I think it's sweet ending it with Reno and Elena kissing. Julius beanie baby to carrietheninja and pangpond as they've both been a writer's support system. 


End file.
